Vacation
by Kasaidon
Summary: The sequel to a chapter in '100 Royai Drabbles'. Taking a break off from their duties in Ishbal, the two were urged by Fuhrer Grumman to go for a holiday, and they chose to go to Xing. Post-manga. R&R Please :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel/continuation on one of the chapters in my drabbles series: 100 Royai Drabbles, Chapter 44- 42: Day Off. You need not read that to read this, but you can choose to read that for the background where this was based on.

* * *

****Vacation**

**Chapter 1: The beginning **

Swiftly, the two officers had packed their bags, and rode on the military train back to Central. Both had agreed to take up a day of rest at their long-forsaken apartments before going on their journey.

* * *

_Riza's Apartment_

With two bags and Hayate on his leash, she went on to take the key out from her pocket. The last time she and Hayate returned to this apartment, was a year ago, when the officers posted in Ishbal could take a few days off, to return back home.

The door lock clicked and the hinges squeaked as she gently pushed open the door, letting go of the leash, and bringing her bags into the room. With a flick, the lights were on.

"Hayate," she smiled, "we're home."

* * *

_Roy's Apartment_

He stepped into the apartment that he had not been for the two years that he had been in Ishbal. The General had stayed over at Riza's during the break the officers in Ishbal had, since he had left his keys in the office in Ishbal. It has only been barely an hour since they separated; he'd started missing her already.

_Hope you'd finally propose to my granddaughter__!_

The Fuhrer's words kept on echoing in his head. Grumman was right, he should propose to her soon. He knew that their feelings were mutual, and for them to be together, was just the work by him; the proposal.

Feeling hungry, he walked to the fridge, stopping halfway after realising that it was empty. Perhaps he should stop at Madame Christmas' later.

* * *

**A/N: This story will split on to 4 Chapters(Including This), and run on for the next two weeks! Update on the chapters will be irregular. Based on my personality, I think the next few chapter will be out, and this story will be complete within the next few days. Chapter 2 will be out later in the night! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Visiting of**** Family, and boarding the train to Xing

* * *

**

Roy picked up the phone, hoping that Riza was still at home, thinking that she might be somewhere in her house with a book in her hands and a cup of tea on the table beside her. Silently, he dialled her number; something that he had long carved into his brain.

After a few rings, the line connected, "Riza!"

"General, with what business do you have to bring me out of the shower, just to hear you shout my first name?" Riza asked in a stern tone.

She was showering when he called? In his mind he was slowly fantasising her running out of the shower, with a single towel wrapping her body…

"Sir?" She called out, waking Roy from his 'dream'.

"Ah, yes," he laughed, "I was just thinking if you'd like to come with me to Madame Christmas' bar later in the evening, at 7pm sharp."

"Evening? Alright sir," she answered.

"I'd be picking you up!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, hanging up the phone right after.

Riza stared at the phone with a sigh; he was already reaching 32, and yet he was still acting like a child, and worst still, he still has that baby-faced look.

Later that evening, Roy went to fetch Riza from her apartment. The minute she stepped out, he was stunned.

"Ri-za?"

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're wearing a miniskirt!" He exclaimed in delight, eyeing her lower body, especially her long, slim legs, which are _not_ surprisingly strong enough to make him impotent for the rest of his life with a single knee.

"Is there something wrong with it, sir?" She folded her arms, "can we leave now?"

"Okay, sure!" Roy broke off from his trance.

They got into the car, Roy offered to take the wheel this time, instead of always leaving the job of driving to Riza. The time taken to drive from her apartment to Madame Christmas' bar seemed shorter than expected, he thought that it might be due to the long period of time he spent in Ishbal.

Inside the bar that Roy had bought for his foster mother/aunt, Madame Christmas smiled. The aura that the Flame Alchemist, General Roy Mustang, and his assistant, the Hawk's eye, Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye, gives was something that could be felt from streets away. People who did not know them would be puzzled at the chill they experience when they pass the two, but the people who knows them, would know why.

In Ishbal, the Flame Alchemist was the most mentionable of the Alchemists; his Flame alchemy was the most majestic of all types of alchemy. His kill number was the highest, no hostile troops can pass him alive. The Hawk's Eye was the most commendable of the infantry, the top sniper of Amestris' army, and she was a _female._ Breaking all the records the past snipers of the military has ever made, she was a Legend. There was nothing that could escape the Hawke's Eye.

Roy stepped into the bar, closely followed by Riza two steps behind him. The girls in the bar quickly rushed down from upstairs, and Madame Christmas emerged from behind the counter.

"Roy boy! It's time you came back for a visit!" She exclaimed, "My,my! Who's this? Ms Riza! Finally decided to go out with my Roy Boy?"

Riza blushed slightly at her comment. The girls in the bar ran towards her, looking at her from up to down.

"Wow! Look at these stomach muscles!" One of them exclaimed, poking at Riza's stomach.

"She has a great body too!"

"Oh my god! These legs! No wonder Roy likes her so much!"

"Are all girls from the military this muscular and _hot?_"

"Nope." Roy smirked, "Chelsea, Riza is the only _hot_ girl in the military."

Riza wanted to punch the guts out of that man and the girls around them, but deep, deep inside, she was actually surprised at their strange compliments, especially the one from Roy; she'd like to call him _hot_ too.

"Come on Felicia, go and pour a drink for our distinguished guests," Christmas ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

Both officers took at seat at the bar table, quietly sipping on their drinks as Catherine offered to make them all some dinner.

"So Roy, when are you getting the girl out?" Grace, Roy's 'sister', now married, teased.

"Well, she rejects me 90% of the time," Roy gave a fake pout, looking in Riza's direction.

"Not until you reach you goal, sir," Riza commented, not even looking at him.

"See!" Roy cried, hands over his heart dramatically to mimic his heart being broken, making both girls sigh at his childishness despite his age.

Catherine reappeared from the kitchen, bringing over two plates of pasta for the two.

"So, where are you two going for your holiday?" Christmas asked.

"We figured out that we would go to Xing, perhaps meeting up with Alphonse and Ling Yao," Roy answered, fork twirling around in the spaghetti.

"We have to go over to pick up a report on Alphonse's alchemical research there as well," Riza added.

Roy sighed once again at the thought of work on his holiday, why can't he just spend his holiday nicely with the one he love? But sadly for him, the one he loves is Riza Hawkeye, someone who would finish her work either on time, or before the deadline, even if it takes away their holiday.

After their meal, the two officers thanked the girls for their hospitality and left the bar. As the gentleman, Roy has yet again offered to send her home, since it was quite late at night, even if he was sure that she could safely go home alone; he was sure that in her bag there was a gun.

He sent her all the way to her doorstep, then bidding her goodbye, "Have a good night, see you tomorrow morning at the train station."

"Please do not be late, sir, I don't want to miss the train," Riza warned.

* * *

_The next morning_

"Sir!" She shouted, "What did I say about not being late last night?"

"I'm sorry!" He apologised, "it's not my fault that I overslept!"

The two officers quickly ran to the train, another minute and they'd have to wait for 2 more days for the express train to the desert border.

"General Mustang! Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye!" The train attendant cried out, "I was so afraid that you two would not be able to make it."

"We still did," Roy smirked.

"This way to the officers' cabins," The attendant smiled, taking the luggage from the two officers and led them to their cabin.

The military officers' cabins were some distance from the main carriage, most likely in order not to alarm the other passengers.

"Where did you leave Hayate this time?" Roy asked.

"I went over to Havoc's this morning, Rebecca said that she would look after him for me in my absence," Riza answered.

As usual, Riza had a book on her, she took out the book from her bag and starting flipping through the pages gently. Lying back in his seat, Roy silently looked at Riza, determined that she would become his official fiancée at the end of this trip.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Chapter 3 would be out sometime later :D Please drop a review for my chapters! Hope you like my work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrival at Xing

* * *

**

"Sir," she called, "it's time to wake up."

"Huh?" He mumbled, then yawning and standing up.

As they both got off the transport vehicle from Amestris to Xing, the Emperor of the Nation was in sight, smiling widely at both of them from a distance. Beside him, was Alphonse and May, both waving at the officers. Behind him, was his trustworthy subordinate and fiancé, Lan Fan,

"Mustang-san!" Ling cried out, "good to see you coming to our country for your vacation!"

"Indeed," Roy smiled, "Hawkeye suggested that we come to Xing for our days off."

"Ah! So I see… I'd arrange for a guided tour around our country," he suggested, "and please do stay over at the Palace."

"Sure thing," Roy cried out.

"But first," Riza started, "Alphonse, the report."

"Report!" Al exclaimed and took out a file from his bag, "here!"

Quickly, Riza flipped through the pages, then nodding her head and putting it inside her bag. Riza, Roy, Ling and Lan Fan then went onto the Royal escort vehicle, with the rest in another car behind.

As the car entered the city, they were welcomed by curious onlookers; who are they? Why is the Emperor himself escorting them into the city? The city itself was beautiful, filled with colours, from the things they sell by the roadside, to the scenery, the nature untouched by the developments of the country itself.

For Roy, Xing is a place, where some of the fondest memories of his parents are found. His mother was a mixed-blood from Xing, his father Amestrian. When they were still around, they often brought him over to Xing for vacations. Often they went to the capital city, where his mother used to live. After his parents' death when he was 10, he never went to the country again, til now.

Riza was curious about everything that she saw, from street stalls to the rich culture that the country was famous for. Being a first time visitor to this country, she was fascinated by the people and it's culture. During this visit, she kept a mental note to write a report on the people and culture of this fascinating country.

They stopped by a local restaurant, which Alphonse claimed to be the best in the country, backed up by May and Ling. As they settled down in the VIP room, away from the pesky onlookers, they ordered the top dishes of the country.

"So these are the chopsticks…" Riza murmured as she picked up the two 'sticks' from the table.

"Yes, these are chopsticks," Roy exclaimed and picked his own up, "this is how you use them!"

Excitedly, Roy demonstrated only once to Riza on how to hold the chopsticks correctly. Being the 'sponge' she is, with only a single try, she'd managed to hold it well.

First to be served was some afternoon snacks, known as 'Dim Sum' in Xingese, small portions of bite-sized food. Quite an assortment there was, such as Steamed Dumplings, which alone has 3 types served on the table. There were buns, with savoury fillings such as chicken, beef and even seafood with gravy! Within the next minute, other food were served as well, Lotus Leaf Rice, Rice noodle rolls and some Egg tarts.

Starting off with the dumplings, our officers from Amestris seemed to be amazed at the variety there was on the table. Putting a single shrimp dumpling on her plate, Riza stared at the dumpling for a few seconds, before piercing open it's thin, translucent skin, stopped by Ling at her act.

"Noooo!" He cried, "you don't eat it like that!"

"Then how?"

"Like this!" Ling picked up a shrimp dumpling and dipped it in some light-coloured sauce known as soy sauce, then putting the whole thing into his mouth.

Following his act, she picked up the dumpling delicately then dipping it with some sauce and attempted to stuff the whole thing into her mouth. Riza covered her mouth immediately after it was in her mouth, and some juices 'leaking' from the edge, making Roy beside her, laugh like there's no tomorrow.

Continuing with the rest of the food on the table, the people quickly and easily polished off the remaining food, and carried on to order their main-course.

The first to be served, was the famous Xingese-Roast Duck. The chef came in with the duck, slicing it up in front of the diners with great skill. Served with thin local pancake-like crepes and a thick gravy. It was so well-received by all of the diner in the room that the whole serving of duck was finished off within a short 15 minutes.

"This is better than I remember!" Roy exclaimed.

"Well of course," Ling smiled, "this restaurant is famous for this dish, the best one serving this dish in the whole country!"

"I'd really want to see this dish being prepared," Roy remarked.

Turning to the chef, Ling smiled, "Chef Yang, is it possible for me and my distinguished guest to take a look at the making process of the Xingese-Roast duck?"

"Sure, your Excellency, this way please," the chef said, then leading them into the large kitchen.

* * *

Walking into the roast-room, the guests were all fascinated by the little amount of people and the amount of ducks that had to be prepared.

"Chef Yang!"

"Yes?"

"The charcoal!" the young chef cried, "has run out!"

"What?" Chef Yang exclaimed.

Riza felt a chill down her spine and looked at the direction of her commanding officer, and confirmed her worst fear.

"I can help in that," Roy smirked and pulled out his ignition gloves.

"What are you going to do?" all but Riza cried out.

"Roast them for you," his smirk turned into an evil grin, "Flame-Alchemist style."

After the marinated duck was skewered and left on the roasting pit, Roy walked over. With a quick snap of his fingers, the duck was there, roasted to perfection, and all the chef needs is to add on another layer of honeyed-sauce and heat it up a little.

The kitchen staff were all amazed at the work of the General, one even walking over and used a skewer to poke through the meat to see if it was cooked evenly, even on the inside.

Roy has long mastered the art of Flame Alchemy. He can not only make the flames hot enough to turn one into ashes, but able to control the temperature and area of effect on the object.

The kitchen staff thanked Roy and requesting him to help then roast another two before the staff go get the charcoal they need to resume their work.

After the 'show', the crowd of 6 went back to the guest room and resumed their lunch, and proceeding on to going to the palace.

* * *

"So, do you need a guide?" Ling asked, "or would you two be fine alone?"

"Your Excellency, I think it would be wise to leave the two lovebirds alone," Lan Fan whispered into his ear.

"What if they get lost?" He whispered back.

"I'd ask a few from the Yao clan to follow them from a distance," she continued whispering.

"Good, we'll go with yo-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by the already-impatient General, "we can hear you, you know?"

"I'd get an escort for you two, just tell him where you want to go," Ling smiled.

* * *

The driver dropped them at a particular street that Roy has requested for; Chuan Shuo Jie, also known as Densetsu Street.

"You know," he started, "this is where my mother used to live at. Her grandfather, my greatgrandfather was the founder of this street. He was a honourable warrior, a Legend. It was originally named after him, but after his death, it was renamed as what it's now, The Street of Legend."

"Let's take a look around?"

"I'd bring you to a shop my parent's used to bring me to," he smiled, "it's already 20 years, but I suppose it's still there."

Roy remembered the streets here like it was yesterday, but it has already been 20 years since he last came. The lack of improvisation for the past 20 years made it easy for him to navigate. Grabbing her hand, he quickly led her to where he wanted to bring him to.

"Here it is," Roy smiled, still not letting go of her hand, "Tang Bookstore."

He opened the door and led her in, smiling at the sight that the storekeeper from 20 years ago was still there. Noticing that his customers had came into the store, the 60-odd man pushed down his reading glasses and smiled.

"Roy Mustang."

"Uncle Tang!" Roy exclaimed.

"Look at how much you've grown!" He cried, "you hadn't changed much at all, and what was the last time you came? 20 years ago?"

Riza laughed at his remark. Roy's looked never seemed to change much at all, ever since he first met him, his face never seemed to mature much. At the age of 32, he still looked like a 25-year old young man with a baby-face.

"Indeed," Roy laughed, "do I really look that much as I am when I was 10?"

"Sure you do," Uncle Tang commented, "I saw the news when I went to Amestris for a holiday about one or two years ago? Military General!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Uncle."

"Following after your father's footsteps in the army?" he asked, "do help me buy some white roses for your parents when you return to Amestris."

"I would," Roy's tone changed, suddenly remembering the fond memories of his late parents when they were still around.

"So who's this young lady here?" Uncle Tang asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye, a Lieutenant-Colonel working directly under the General," Riza explained, keeping that serious tone in her voice.

"Now Roy, you've gotten yourself a fine lady," he teased.

"Uncle!"

The three continued their casual chat for the next two hours, and reaching the evening, they finally bid each other goodbye.

"Uncle, I'd visit you some other day," Roy smiled, "don't forget us!"

"I won't, hope the next time I see you would be on your wedding," he teased.

* * *

The couple headed off to the night markets, walking side by side under the moonlight. The streets appeared to be rather quiet, unlike how busy and noisy Ling had told them. Who would had known that Lan Fan was the one behind this 'romantic street walk', getting people from the Yao clan to limit the human traffic in that street, dimming the streetlights as well.

Silently, they walked, bodies not touching each other a bit, both looking at a different direction. With such a quiet and romantic setting, both of them found their hearts beating wildly as their bodies almost touched. By accident, her hand touched his, and quickly retracted back as their faces both turned pink.

The walk was slow and silent, lasted for at least 40 minutes, but to them, it felt like less than 15. With the company of each other, time seems to go rather quickly. As they reached the end of the street, Roy hailed for a taxi, and went back over to the Palace.

* * *

For the next week and a half, the two had spent their time there on visiting famous places, such as the warring-state's war memorial, some museums, shopping around at the night market. With the end of their vacation coming, Roy remembered about the promise to himself on the train; to propose to Riza.

After a whole week of eating Xingese food, Roy had decided to bring Riza to a western Restaurant he's heard about from Alphonse. It was going to be the perfect place for what he was planning to do.

* * *

**A/N: I'd die doing this and 100 Royai Chapters at the same night. XD Time to finish up on today's chapter of 100 Royai Drabbles. Decided to finish this up today for WashuHakubiPrototype :) Happy Belated Birthday! ^^ Thank you for reading this and hope you'd favourite/review this :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

It was only the slight patter of the rain on the balcony outside that kept her awake. Her eyes were kept open, staring at the ceiling. Ever since they arrived in Xing, she couldn't help but feel that Roy had an ulterior motive for suggesting this place. She well knew that her grandfather wanted to get them together, and that Roy wanted to really ask her out, but, it just feels more than that.

Frustrated, Riza flipped to the other side, looking out of the balcony's glass door, watching the droplets fall on the floor. The sound of the rain served no longer as a disturbance as compared to the thoughts on her mind, they now turned into a lullaby. With a last sigh, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

When her eyes opened, Riza found herself in a very different world. All around was white, and there seemed to be no end to this whiteness. She stood up, and looked around her. Her sniper abilities were now activated, her sensitive ears picked up every bit of sound, and her eyes were looking in available directions for any incoming people.

"Riza," a voice said, "my child."

A figure materialised before her, making her hold a strong, defensive stance. Riza was in for a shock when she realised that who was in front of her.

"Mother?" She gasped.

"You've grown well, my child, even without us."

Right in front of her was her mother, and right behind her, another figure was materializing as well, which seemed, to be her father.

"Father?"

"My child," he spoke, "we're so happy to be able to see you again."

"This is a dream, is it not?" Riza exclaimed.

"A dream or not, it doesn't matter," her mother said.

"Mother," Riza walked to her mother slowly, and gave her a hug, "I missed you."

Her father walked to beside them, and gave Riza a pat at the back, and smiled a smile that she'd never once saw. Her parents seem to be so glad, so happy, so peaceful.

"Never thought you'd join the army," her father exclaimed with a frown.

"I'm sorry," Riza answered, "I had to."

"I just knew that you'd join that stupid apprentice of mine."

"That Roy Mustang that you've talked about?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, it now seems that our daughter's intelligence has failed her," he laughed.

"Father!"

"Well, you showed that boy my secret, and furthermore, you've join him in the military, and is working under him directly," he frowned, "you know just how much I don't like the military?"

"Forget the past, isn't our child just so happy now?"

"If she didn't go to the military, and instead use her degree to get some decent job, she'd had gotten married long time ago!" He exclaimed.

At the slight mention of marriage made her sigh, she'd never much bothered about marriage, even if children could be nice.

"Aren't she and Mustang together now?" her mother asked.

"Apparently your daughter just won't admit to her feelings."

"My daughter? Isn't she yours as well?"

"It's the same. Your father's tricks to get them together doesn't seem to be working that well."

"His tricks _never_ work. Only if we were still alive, we could had long gotten them together."

"_Only_ if-"

"Are you two forgetting about my presence?" Riza cut her father mid-sentence, apparently pissed at both of them.

"Calm down, my child," her mother started, "what me and your father wants to say, is that you should just simply accept his feelings. In return bring joy to both of you, to us, and your grandfather."

"But mothe-"

"This evening," she whispered, "just give into your feelings and emotions..."

After she finished, both figures of her parents disappeared, and darkness took over.

* * *

Riza woke up with the sun shining brightly at her eyes. The words from the dream were just stuck in her head, bringing more headache and annoyance.

The closed door instantly flew open the minute she shifted her eyes to the door. Roy just suddenly jumped into the room, grinning widely at her, making her feel very disturbed indeed.

"Riza!" He exclaimed.

"You should try knocking next time."

"Whoops," he continued to grin, "come on, get changed, breakfast is getting served in 30 minutes."

"Get out of the room."

"Why?"

"Are you forgetting something?" Riza walked over her bags and grabbed some casual clothes, then waved them at him.

"I'd wait here, I promise I won't look," Roy exclaimed in glee.

"Get out."

"I won't loo-"

"Out."

"Fine, fine…"

Roy walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, leaning against the wall beside the door, the grin inerasable from his face.

20 minutes later, she walked out of the room, in a sleeveless casual dress, much to his delight.

"Let's go."

* * *

The whole morning and afternoon was spent in the palace, as Roy finishes up some administrative matters with a few ministers.

"Let's go out for dinner later," Roy suggested.

"Where would you suggest?" She asked.

"I'd drive later, it's a surprise," he said, "after dinner, we'd go to the station, so change into some slightly more formal wear."

"Yes sir, so I'd go pack up now?"

"I'd be waiting in the car outside the main gate, I should be easy to spot."

* * *

"So what's this place you're talking about?" Riza asked, looking at the street lights as they whizzed by.

"The best western cuisine restaurant in the city."

"So we came to the East for the West?" Riza chuckled.

"Here we are," he said, then opening the car door and going over to her side.

"Felicità Cucina," she said, reading the signboard.

Within a minute, they were seated in the restaurant, served by the manager himself. Just in that minute, food was served, puzzling Riza, as she did not even receive any menu.

"I know what you like," Roy smiled.

"You planned all these?" She asked.

"Well," he grinned sheepishly, "kinda."

Riza quietly sliced a piece of salmon and put it into her mouth, then gave a satisfied smile.

Roy simply worked on his steak, and couldn't wipe that grin off his face. After the main course was finished, desert was served, and a violinist walked to the table and started playing.

"I believe I could play better," Roy chuckled as he took a sip off his red wine.

"Stay with the piano, Roy," she joked.

"If you say so."

Roy signalled for the manager after the violinist finished his tune, whispering something into his ear.

A minute after the manager left, he reappeared with a trolley, with champange and two glasses.

"The finest champange in our restaurant," the manager smiled warmly at them as he poured the drink into the glasses.

"Take a sip," Roy suggested, after the manager left, "you might love it."

Riza held up the glass, spotting the band in the drink, at the bottom of the glass.

"Well... I decided to let the champange do the work..."

"I'd prefer wearing a ring, that isn't soaked in champange for a few minutes," she noted cooly.

Roy took the glass from her hand, and with his clean fork, tried to fish the ring out. With the napkin, Roy dried the ring, and went on his knee.

"Riza Hawkeye," he started, "would you marry me?"

The flashbacks of her dream filled her mind.

_Just __give into your feelings and emotions…_

Riza's open mouth curved into a smile, and pulled him up from the ground. Roy quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, and a passionate kiss, slipping the ring into her finger afterwards. Their actions had made the the rest of the customers and stuff int he restaurant clap for them.

* * *

"How did your vacation go, my child?" The fuhrer asked.

"I'm getting married," Riza replied.

"WHAT?"

Grumman's simply smiled at his granddaughter, happy that he could finally think of retiring as the Fuhrer and pass on the position to his new grandson-in-law.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that's the end :) Thank you for reading this story, and please look forward to my next. ^^**


End file.
